mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of Hedgehog Piece
These are the basic rules of the comic, Hedgehog Piece, by which all authors must comply to in order to be apart of our collaboration comic/project. These rules include ones that the authors should follow by which we've created, information about applications and the format in which it must be completed, information about cameos and the format in which it must be completed, Devil's Fruit information, and much more. Rules of Hedgehog Piece Authors Once you are an author, you must follow these rules by which we have created: *Contact the head of the comic, jameswolf100, or the moderators sonicmaster05 or Reikainaric for any questions you may have regarding anything. *If you wish to become a Pirate, you must ask the captain of a crew to join them. If they say no, then you should ask others. *If you wish to become a Marine, you must ask a Branch/Squadron commander/leader to join them. If they say no, then you should ask others. Otherwise, you shall be assigned to one. *Before using a secondary character, ask the Head of Comic or the Moderators to do so. Please include a basic format of the character for better evaluation and approval. *You may NOT have more than 2''' characters with '''Devil's Fruit *We will set deadlines every then and so, if you do not update by that said deadline, you will be withdrawn from the comic as an author. Sometimes the deadlines may be extended due to multiple authors behind, so do not ALWAYS worry about the deadlines. *Within Hedgehog Piece, every author is allowed a character limit of 4'''. The only exception to this is with a sub-series of Hedgehog Piece and certain positions within Hedgehog Piece. These positions consist of: Yonko and Shichibukai, but only with approval from the Head of Comic '''AND Moderators. *In order to not be contacted by me, Manager of Business, or any other Moderator, please stick to the One Piece logic. If you do not, we will give you a warning through a private message. If any other offenses regarding this occur, we will be forced to withdraw you from Hedgehog Piece. *If we withdraw you from Hedgehog Piece, we are still allowed to use your character for the story in any way the Head of the Comic and Moderators see fit. * Optional: We suggest that you check this wikia and this page for updated information about multiple things. Cameos *Please follow this format for when giving in cameos: Sprites: Full Name of Character: Epithet (Formal nickname, Optional): Group (Pirate, Marine, Warlord, Bounty Hunter, or Non-pirate): Position aka Job (in the group): Fruit/Fighting Style: Bounty (Optional): Personality: (This is so the authors can write for them more accurately.) Character Balance This here, is rather something of an idea that we believe the authors of Hedgehog Piece should follow, regarding the balancing of their characters. This, however, is an optional thing to do, but we shall say that secondary character approval would be much more suspectible to approval of use if you follow this balancing chart. We suggest that out of the 4 characters you are allowed to use, 2''' be of '''High-Ranking Positions and the other 2''' be of '''Low-Ranking Positions'. Along with that, we advice that you split your characters equally between the Pirate and Marine factions. Listed below are, what we consider, High and Low ranks: High Ranks: Marines then Pirates * Fleet Admiral * Admiral * Marine Instructor * Vice Admiral * Rear Admiral * Commodore * Captain * Commander *Shichibukai *CP9 Agents *Yonko Low Ranks: Marines then Pirates * Marine Ranks under Commander *Pirates, even Captain of a Crew *Bounty Hunters Applications We advise, that when applying for Hedgehog Piece, that you follow a few simple rules that we've created for the benefit of your approval into our comic. *Please use the same format as which is provided in the Cameos section of Authors. *Please contact the Head of Comic or Moderators for any questions regarding your application *If you apply, that will mean that you comply with every rule that we have created/stated in the Authors section. *Once you have applied, you will have to wait for a Moderator to accept or decline your request into the comic. If you are accepted, your permissions as an author will be given to you IMMEDIATELY. If you are declined, do not take offense. *Once you are an author, you can create a comic at any time you wish. We do not rush, unless we set a deadline for authors to create comics by that time. *Please check the positions that are open BEFORE you apply to be an author of Hedgehog Piece. Positions Open *CP9 Agents: One positions open * Marine Vice-Admirals: Five positions open * Marine Rear-Admirals to Commodores: Unlimited * Marine Ranks under Captain: Unlimited *Bounty Hunters: Unlimited *Pirates: Unlimited Devil's Fruit This section contains Devil's Fruit information for anyone who wishes to use a Devil's Fruit, they cannot use any of the ones listed here. Unfortunately, we are not accepting any more people as Devil Fruit users. Character Slots #Jameswolf100: 3 characters/2 Pirates; 1 Marine/2 Low Rank; 1 High Rank/Nitro V. Kaian, Jenelle Neveah, Pacifista Alpha. #ReiKainaric: 1 character/1 Marine/1 High Rank/??? #sonicmaster05: 1 character/1 Neutral/1 Low Rank/Frezisius A. Aerion #Shard: 2 characters/1 Pirate; 1 Marine/1 Low Rank; 1 High Rank/Tao Nexuti, Michi Canera #Pie God: 1 character/1 Marine/1 High Rank/??? #Snurple-The-Hedgehog: 2 characters/1 Marine and 1 Bounty Hunter/1 High Rank and 1Low Rank/Meteor Luzi and Kazu Justice #Ultimate the Hedgehog: 1 character/1 Bounty Hunter/1 Low Rank/??? #darkthehedgehog53: 1 character/1 Pirate/1 Low Rank/Dark Ranoki #AnXjak: 2 characters/2 Pirates/2 Low Ranks/Tyder T. Ingram and Sixxis Dargos. #sonicballzx: 1 character/1 Marine/1 High Rank/Spikular Noten #godmoderncommander: 2 characters/2 Pirates/1 High Rank and 1 Low Rank/Silas A. Bourne and Oliver Prower. #blixx: 1 character/1 Marine/1 Low Rank/Blixx Nova #Eternalstormblade: 2 characters/2 Marines/1 High Rank and 1 Low Rank/Jonas Harken and Grace Alstein. #smash: 1 character/1 Pirate/1 Low Rank/Jax #Hero of Comedy: 1 character/1 Pirate/1 Low Rank/Toadi Firma #Bringer_Of_Light: 1 character/1 Marine/1 Low Rank/Neroe S. Yamanaka #kwane: 1 character/1 Pirate/1 Low Rank/Viu E. Blaze #Blitz3124: 2 characters/1 Pirate and 1 Marine/1 Low Rank and 1 High Rank/Blitz Talon and Nai Talon. #Scar: 1 character/1 Pirate/1 Low Rank/Scar Z. Iketeru #ShadowSaiyanXD: 2 characters/1 Pirate and 1 Marine/1 Low Rank and 1 High Rank/Max Hedgedroid and Hunter Mujikura #TouhouShake: 3 characters/1 Pirate, 1 Criminal, 1 Neutral/3 Low Ranks/Patchella Degrass, Nancy and Kami Kamakazi. #Princess_Eevee9: 1 character/1 Pirate/1 Low Rank/Anise S. Divine #M.Dailey: 3 characters/2 Marines and 1 Bounty Hunter/1 High Rank and 2 Low Ranks/Fritz E. Kriegs, Liam and Charles Tala. #DelSoul: 1 character/1 Marine/1 High Rank/??? #CreatorZone: 2 characters/2 Marines/2 High Ranks/Dyon Sai and Jeffy Adams. #opdisk225: 4 characters/2 Pirates and 2 Marines/3 Low Ranks and 1 High Rank/Sven R. Pocalyptic, Aqueous Cyan, Gerald Path and Opteisen #EclipseTC: 1 character/1 Marine/ 1 High Rank/??? #Spritez: 1 character/1 Pirate/1 Low Rank/Ryder Nakamura #Drakeflame13: 1 character/1 Pirate/1 Low Rank/Drake Mealei #Frost the Wolf: 3 characters/2 Pirates and 1 Marine/3 Low Ranks/Frost Shinekuya, Sol Shinekuya and Volt Shinekuya. #SolarSpriter: 3 characters/2 Pirates and 1 Marine/2 Low Ranks and 1 High Rank/Zinzuki Kerulaii, ??? and Coza D. Hishroni. #.:xXx_The_Unknown_Hybrid_xXx:.: 1 character/1 Marine/1 High Rank/E.S